Living Lies
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: [Sequel to Turning Tables]At age sixteen, four teenagers came together to hide a secret. By age eighteen, they regreted every moment of life[XMen crossover]
1. Prologue

Taking a deep breath, the tall brunette woman placed her foot in the holster and tried to push herself up off of the ground. She was determined not to let her brand new enemy prevail over her, but she still found herself falling face first into the ground despite her best efforts. With a growl, she pushed a lock of brown hair out of her face and got back onto her feet, brushing the dirt off her jeans. Taking a deep breath, she slid her foot back into the holster and tried once again to swing her leg over to the other side.

"Lisa," she turned her head to see a tall muscular man standing with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. His dark hair was sticking up in the air as his brown eyes held amusement and walked quickly to her side. "If you need help getting onto the horse, all you had to do was just ask." He said with a tone of simple amusement.

Lisa Reisert was a stubborn, hard headed woman who disliked asking for help as she tried to swing her leg over the horse on her own once again but found to her astonishment that she had done so on the wrong side causing her end up sitting on the animal backwards. This action had spooked the horse, which in return jumped into the air and took off running out of the small wooden barn. Logan watched the scene, frozen momentarily at the sight of her sitting on the horse, _backwards _screaming fearfully. Trying not to laugh, he mounted his own horse and took off after her.

Finally, he managed to catch up with her horse and grab the reigns causing both horses to slow down. "This is not funny." She managed to say as he grabbed her hand and helped her onto his horse.

"Of course not, Leese," he said playfully. Once he finally got her firmly onto the animals back, he whistled to the horse which turned and galloped back into the small stable. Wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her head on his shoulder as the horse galloped across the small grassy field. He took her for a few laps around the area before they headed back to the stable.

"That was interesting, Lisa." He said as he helped her off of the horse.

"Of course, what kind of person would I be if I let you get bored?" She asked with a grin playing across her lips and began searching her pocket for her cell phone. "I can never find that thing when I need it." She muttered to herself before picking up her purse off the floor and began searching for it in there.

Tired of hearing her rummage through her purse, Logan let out a loud, exaggerated sigh and took the purse from her hands and began searching through it himself. "What's with all the pens?" He asked upon seeing the multiple writing objects that she kept in her purse.

"Girls got to have some secrets, right?" She asked with a shrug.

"Well, I think I found what you were looking for." He said producing a silver colored cell phone from her purse.

"How did you do that?" She asked, taking the cell phone from him she flipped it open and began searching through her messages.

"Guys got to have some secrets, right?"

"Very funny." Feeling satisfied after listening to her messages, she flipped the device shut and placed in her back pocket for safe keeping.

"So, when does your flight leave?" He asked, moving his head to the side and cracking his neck.

"Noon tomorrow," She answered, running her hand through her curls, "Are you sure you can take J.J. for the next couple of days?"

"I'm sure, Lisa. It's only going to be for a few days and then all I have to do is accompany him on his flight to Miami." Lisa could hear the dishonesty in his voice. It had only been a week since her ordeal with Jackson and Jonathan and within that time, Logan had found out just how much trouble J.J. can be but when she opened her mouth to protest, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning, Lisa caught the sight of Scott Summers observing them, his eyes carefully obscured behind his usual sunglasses while he watched them intently.

"Miss Reisert, you have a visitor."

* * *

**Here is the Prologue, the first chapter should be up soon. Please Review!**


	2. Meetings

Lisa had to will herself not to run as she walked down the hall and to where Scott had said her visitor was waiting for her. A small gasp escaped her upon seeing the man who seemed to loom over her smaller stature and the otherwise casual clothing he wore swam on a frame that seemed to swim on his lanky form. His blonde hair had fallen into his eyes obscuring them from view.

"Steven!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Oh, my Gosh! Steven I can't believe you're here!"

"I missed you to, Leese," he wrapped his arms around her. Logan approached them slowly coming up behind them just as they pulled out of the embrace.

" Logan, this is Steven." She said gesturing to her friend. "Steven, this is Logan." Logan nodded slightly as they shook hands and the moment Logan let go of his hand Steven began to shake his palm gingerly.

"That's a strong hand shake you've got there." Steven grinned. Logan made no sign of acknowledgement and Lisa wrapped her arms around Steven's neck again.

"How did you get here?" She asked placing a peck on his cheek.

"Well, normally one would take a car, or maybe an air-O-plane." He said pronouncing airplane as if he were a child. "But I was invited and I decided to take my red motorcycle." A goofy grin played across his lips and Lisa found herself laughing at her blonde friend's sense of humor. Logan sneered in disgust and looked away from the two; something about this man made every single one of his senses jump into high alert. But Lisa seemed to not be alarmed as she obviously knew him, so he forced himself not to rip Lisa away from the blonde man. _I can't just keep her for myself._

"Who invited you?" Lisa asked as her laughter trailed off.

"I'm not sure exactly who but he went by the name of Professor something or other. I can't remember." Steven had gone into such deep thought as he tried to recall the name that he didn't notice the wheelchair come up behind him.

"Well, I've never been called by that name, but I suppose that will do for the moment." Jumping slightly, Steven turned around to face the professor who continued to speak. "Professor Xavier." He told him simply. "I invited you here because I thought that perhaps you would like to be reunited with your friend once more."

"Well, thank you." Steven said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Xavier, I'll have to remember that." He murmured ruefully as he wrapped an arm around Lisa's shoulders.

* * *

_Lisa walked down the hallways of her former high school as she searched for her first period class. Her green eyes scanned the empty hallways as she pushed her long curly brown hair from her face so it simply hung over her shoulders and down to her waist. She was already ten minutes late for class and she knew that if she didn't hurry up, she would regret it even though it was only her first day. _

_A sound caught her attention as she turned the corner and she found a large group of boys grouped around what appeared to be a young man. Quietly she walked up behind them and listened for a moment. _

_"You've gotta have more money then that." A tall muscular jock said shoving the man against the hard lockers. His pale blue eyes showed no emotion through his thick glasses, his dark hair was slicked back and despite the fact that he was thin, he was also wiry. He wasn't as tall as the other boys but he didn't seem frightened as one of them pushed him once more. _

_"Hey!" They turned their heads slightly to her but no one moved and the boy stood still watching Lisa with a questioning gaze. "What do you guys think you are doing?" The tallest one, who appeared to be their leader for the time being, smirked as he observed Lisa intently. _

_"Nothing that concerns you, baby." He said before turning back to the kid who was probably the next victim of their relentless torment. Reaching out, she grabbed his shoulder and the leader of the group looked at her once again. _

_"Well, it does now seeing as you are harassing my boyfriend!" She said, which caused all their jaws to drop including the boy she claimed was her boyfriend. Gently, she pushed two of the jocks out of the way and then walked over to the smaller boy. _

_"You okay?" She asked him before placing a quick kiss on his lips. "I wanted to talk to you about this weekend." S he paused briefly and glanced at the boys who were watching them as if they had just been punched in the face. "Do you mind?" They seemed finally snap out of their daze before they mumbled something incoherent and walked off down the hall. _

_She waited until they were out of earshot before she continued to talk to the young man; "Are you okay?" His blue eyes finally seemed to focus on hers. _

_"Oh, yeah, just fine. Thank you." He murmured. _

_"By the way, my name's Lisa. Lisa Reisert." She said extending her hand for him to take. _

_"Jonathan Rippner." He took her hand and shook it firmly. "Why did you say that I was your boyfriend?" _

_"I had to get them to go away some how, didn't I?" They laughed. _

_"Why though? Most people would have just walked away." He continued as they walked down the hallway to their first class. _

_"Well, I'm not most people am I?" They laughed again and then he stopped in front of his locker and began fiddling with the lock on it. "So, is this your first year in Miami?" She asked. _

_"Yes, I just moved here last month." He said removing a book from his locker. "My brother and myself, anyway." _

_"You have a brother?" He nodded, "Older or younger?" Jonathan stopped for a moment as if he was startled by the question. _

_"We're twins but technically he's a few minutes older then I." He said as they continued to walk. _

_"So, you're new here?" She seemed to go into deep thought for a moment before she exclaimed. "I know, why don't you and your brother come with me to grab some pizza tonight!" _

_"I don't know, it's the first day of school. I would hate to ruin it for you by having you associate with us." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words. _

_"It's the first day after summer so it's already ruined, c'mon it would be fun!" _

_Jonathan laughed, "I guess I could do that. Say around eight?" _

_"Eight it is." _

* * *

**I hope y'all like it so far! please review!**


	3. Awaitting Life

" Logan! Logan, where are you?" Lisa called as she walked into the large garage. She found Logan bending over the hood of a large red truck. " Logan, what are you doing?"

He jumped and hit his head on roof, "I was just checking the water pressure in this thing." He motioned to the car, "And doing some thinking while I was at it." He let out a heavy sigh.

"About what?" Lisa asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How did you meet your blonde friend?"

"He was kind of my boyfriend you could say before the whole Jonathan ordeal," she looked down at the ring on her finger and sighed. "Something I still have to take care of once I get back to Miami," she said, "Why?"

"I don't like him," his voice was firm and showed no amusement.

"You don't like anyone, Logan."

"Especially not him," he interjected, "I don't know what it is about him, but something just isn't right."

"You don't like anyone who poses as a threat to you. Oh my, please tell me that you are not jealous!" Logan's face twisted into a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked angrily.

"I just thought that I would make sure, Can't be too careful," she said with a strange tone of relief evident in her voice.

"Would it be a problem if I was?" he asked taking a step towards her.

" Logan, something is wrong, okay? What little bit of sense of humor we've managed to establish over the last couple of weeks has vanished." She said, "It's me remember? You can't be jealous because I have a boyfriend."

"Why would it matter anyway?" he asked taking yet another step towards her. Lisa immediately tensed; he was too close, even for Logan.

" Logan," she whispered but was cut off by him quickly leaning in and pressing his lips against hers aggressively. He ignored her as she struggled against him trying to put her hands against his chest to shove him away from her, but he continued to kiss her fiercely. His hand was on the back of her head restraining her efforts and his other arm wrapped around her back effectively pinning her as she tried to pull backwards from him.

After a few moments, he pulled away and allowed Lisa to tear herself out of his grasp. He looked at her only to be met with a tear streaked gaze as she trembled violently. Blinking, he suddenly realized what he did and reached out to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She jerked away and ran from the garage. As he watched her retreating, shivering form, he knew that the little bit of trust he had managed engender over the past three weeks had been lost in a brief moment where he lost control.

_"We all have our own cross to bear, Logan; some just make it harder for others."_

* * *

_Lisa crossed her legs and tried her hardest not to look impatient as she waited for the two brothers's to walk through the doors of the pizza parlor. Looking down at her hand she began to fiddle with her small diamond purity ring. Her thoughts began to drift back to the day that her father had given it to her_. _She became so caught up within her own memories that she didn't notice the three young men as they walked to the booth she had placed herself in until she felt a hard hand come down on her shoulder. _

_With a small shriek she jumped from the booth that she was sitting at. _

_"Sorry, Lisa, I didn't mean to scare you," Jonathan said with a hint of amusement present in his voice. _

_"It's fine," she said quietly before she noticed the two other young men that were standing a few feet behind Jonathan. One of the men looked almost identical to Jonathan but his hair was a lighter brown and was somewhat longer which carelessly fell over his eyes. He appeared more well-built and taller then his otherwise lanky twin. The other man was taller then both of the twins and his hair was a sandy blonde hair which fell loosely over his shoulders. His eyes were the same shade of pale blue as the two others and he was powerfully built making him seem like he was eldest of all three. _

_"Lisa, this is Jackson my brother," he gestured toward his twin, "And Mark Crane, my cousin," he said indicating toward the other young man. She shook Jackson's hand then extended her hand towards Mark, but instead of shaking it he gently held it and brought it up to his lips. _

_"Show off," Jonathan coughed to cover up his insult. They slid into the booth, and for the rest of the evening Lisa concentrated on trying to ignore the strange looks she was getting from Mark and Jackson both. _

_

* * *

_

Lisa awoke with a start in the middle of the night only to have the sound of two grown men arguing grating in her ears. With a growl she jumped from the bed and sprinted from her small room. As she descended the stairs she caught the sight of Logan and Steven standing in the main hall of the school.

"What is going on?" she shouted upon reaching the bottom of the stairs. Both heads turned to look at her, their gaze was annoyed but it quickly changed into a look of amusement for Logan and confusion for Steven.

"Nice pajamas, Leese," Logan remarked. She looked down at her attire that consisted of a black shirt that had the word 'Sexy' written across it in bright red. It had been a prank gift from one of her friends in high school and she was surprised to find that it still fit her. Her sweat pants were a dark purple and were very loose fitting on her.

"Very funny," she said looking back up at Logan. "You guys woke me up with all the noise!" she shouted.

"It's two thirty, you would have woken up within the next half hour anyway," Logan shrugged.

"You know what I think Logan? I think you should shut up. I'm still mad at you and don't even think about getting me started on that again."

"Are you finished, Lisa?" Logan asked rolling his eyes and pulling out a cigar from inside his coat.

"No, I am not," she walked up to him and pulled the cigar out of his mouth. "You just ticked off an extremely exhausted and emotional woman." She said waving the cigar in front of his face before turning and storming back up the stairs.

* * *

_Over the next few months Jackson, Jonathan, and Lisa became as family. Mark rarely showed his face, but when he did Lisa found she didn't like the vibes coming from him. They had made it a ritual to have Pizza at the small parlor on the corner every Monday. Though it had been Jonathan whom she had met first it was Jackson whom she drew closer to out of the two twins. Jonathan seemed to be obsessed with that fact that she couldn't stand it when men looked at her. He seemed to derive some kind of enjoyment from her fear. Every time they would talk about it, his eyes would flutter and he seemed to lose himself in the conversation. _

_Lisa knocked on Jackson's door quietly and then waited for someone to answer. Today was finally her sixteenth birthday. Jonathan and Jackson had told her that they were doing something special for her. _

_The door opened and Jackson beckoned for her to come inside. With a curt nod she followed him in, "Go ahead and sit on the couch, Jonathan going to be a second." Smiling, she sat down and _

_crossed her legs. Jackson disappeared down the hall and she was left alone in the living room. _

_"Jackie boy where's my ba- why hello, what do we have here?" Lisa looked up to see a tall blonde man standing in front of her with a black cell phone in his hand. "Buddy, I'm going to have to call you back, yeah, I'll tell you later." He hung up the phone not taking his eyes off of Lisa, "Can I help you?" _

_"I-I'm waiting for J-Jackson," she stammered. _

_"Why?" before she could answer Jonathan came storming in the room. Upon seeing the blonde man he froze and glared at him. _

_"Get out of here, Danny," he said slowly. The man threw his arms up in mock surrender before leaving the room. _

_"You ready to go, Lisa?" _

_

* * *

_

'Keys… cell phone… ticket… passport… J.J." Lisa stopped checking the items off in her head as she stumbled upon something that didn't fit. "Wait a second, I don't bring J.J. this time," she mumbled under her breath as she walked through the underground garage for the school. As she suspected, Logan washunched over the open hood of the red truck he had been working on the day before.

"L-Logan?" she asked quietly as she walked up to greet him.

"Hey, Leese, don't you have a flight to catch?" he said distracted.

"Yeah, I'm leaving in a few minutes. I thought I would at least say good bye before I left."

"Why? Last I heard I had ticked off a very exhausted emotional woman?"

"About that…" she let a small giggle and Logan laughed lightly too. "I just figured I would come say good bye because by the end of the week we're going to be out of your hair."

"What do you mean out of my hair?" Logan interjected.

"Well, you'd be rid of me and J.J. I'm going to move back into my old home and J.J.'s going to go back to living with his father. You can go back to your normal life. Well, whatever normal is for you," she said.

"What, do you think that I find you guys as a burden?" he asked surprised.

"Well, you're the one who said that the professor had you keep an eye on me."

"No, I said that it was something I chose to do."

"It was pretty obvious that it was something you were told to do!"

Suddenly Logan took a step forward and grabbed Lisa by the shoulders. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked and tried to jerk herself out of his grasp.

"Lisa, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" he shouted trying to calm her down.

"Well then get your hands off of me!" he released her and she stumbled backwards from not being prepared for him to suddenly relinquish her.

"You're not going to come back are you?"

"I thought I made that clear!" she shouted then her tone softened, " Logan, you and I have no future. Never have, never will. I can't even hold a relationship with my brother without him going to JAIL." She explained before she continued, "I also needed to tell you, Steven is going to be going with J.J. on the plane which will help us get out of here more quickly."

_

* * *

_

_Lisa rested her head on the seat behind her and looked out the front of the car window while she listened to Mark drone on and on about his ex-girlfriend. During some point in the conversation the subject changed to Jackson talking about how stupid his parents were and how he wished he could kill them. She assumed he was merely joking. _

_Lisa wasn't sure exactly sure where they were but after the dinner, Jackson just drove out to the country roads and they ended up just talking in a parked car in the middle of virtually no where. _

_"We could just kill them," Mark suddenly suggested. _

_"You can't just kill someone on a sudden whim, Mark," Lisa said. "Especially over something as stupid as a silly name they gave you when you were born, Jack." _

_"Sure you can. We could make it look like a fire or something," Jonathan interjected.

* * *

_

Lisa quietly sat in her seat. She was sitting in the middle of the airplane and she loved it since no one could trap her on board the flight. The memories of the Red Eye flight were still fresh in her mind.

"We are ready for take off." the loud speaker said and she looked down and tried to buckle her seat belt of which she was having difficulties with. After a few moments of fiddling with the buckle, the man seated next to her reached over grabbed the seat belt.

"Let me help you, Lisa." He said buckling it for her. She froze as he retreated back to his seat after assisting her. She didn't want to look at the man and confirm what she already knew. But she couldn't help herself.

Slowly she met his gaze and felt dread creep up her spine as the truth of her situation radiated through her mind.

Jonathan Crane was seated next to her.

"Did you miss me, Lisa? I believe you are already aware of how much I missed you."

* * *

**And the tension builds! Please review. **


	4. Waiting to Die

Lisa froze when she saw Jonathan unable to move until the pilot came on the overhead announcing that the seat belt sign had been turned off and they were free to move about the cabin. Her eyes had never strayed from Jonathan, but he seemed preoccupied with a book in his lap.

"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly. Raising his eyebrows, he looked from the book he had been concentrating on to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, why are you here?" he let out a sigh.

"My presence here should already be self explanatory." he asked, "I'm here for you."

"Yes, but why? Why can't you just leave me alone?" He simply blinked at her, gazing at her coldly and returned his attention to his book. Fixing her gaze on the seat in front of her, she tried to ignore everything that was going on around her. Thirty minutes passed before Jonathan spoke again.

"You still wear it," he stated fiddling with the ring on her finger, "Why?" she didn't initially notice that he had his hand on hers, but when as he closed his hand around hers, she attempted to yank it from his grasp. He pinned her wrist to the arm rest and she sighed heavily.

"It wouldn't come off," she stated still not looking at him. She refused to give him the satisfaction. Once again she tried to pull her hand away from him, but he only tightened his grip. "How's your neck? Did it scar?" she asked derisively looking at the empty seat next to her. Gently taking her chin, he forced her to look at him. Using his other hand he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, pulling it down to reveal a three inch mark that had healed leaving only the faint trace of marred skin. "Pretty." She muttered.

"I like yours better though," he said lacing his fingers behind his head.

"I'm sure you do," she looked away once again. Silently, she unbuckled and began to stand up when Jonathan caught her arm.

"May I inquire as to where you think your going?"

"Bathroom genius," she snapped yanking her arm away from him and continued to the lavatory. Glancing around, she found that there was barely anyone on the plane with them. She could feel Jonathan's eyes on her as she stepped through the door and into the small bathroom.

Slamming the lock into place she collapsed against the door sobbing.

_Why me?_ She thought. _Why can't they just stay out of my life for good? Is it really so hard? _

She desperately wanted help, but she couldn't stand the thought of going back to Logan. Not after what had happened over the last two days. She slid to the floor and remained there for almost five minutes when she heard a knock on the door. Giving one last helpless sob she used the counter to help climb to her feet. Splashing water on her face she slid the lock out of place and opened the door only to be met with Jonathan's penetrating gaze.

"Have I succeeded in breaking you already, Lisa?" He asked before shoving himself into the small room smothering her mouth with his hand. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he already had her pinned to the wall with one hand holding her neck so she couldn't turning her head. "Already given in to your fear, Lisa?" he smirked as she shook her head vigorously, "Dishonesty is not a trait I particularly admire. Doesn't this environment seem familiar?"

"Get. Away. Now." She whispered harshly.

"For what reason, Lisa? Ah, yes. You have a particular phobia about small spaces such as this one. Perhaps you would be well to admit your fear rather then denying its existence." she trembled slightly but said nothing. "Tell the truth and shame the devil, Lisa. If you confess, I'll release you." He offered grinning at her. "Are you frightened?" She hesitated but finally she nodded reluctantly. Instead of freeing her, he simply chuckled, "No, Lisa, I want to hear you say it."

Looking at the ground, she shuddered as she tried to get the words to come out of her mouth. "I-I'm s-s-scared," she stammered.

"That wasn't so difficult, now was it?" and with that Jonathan grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed her head into the wall. The last thing she saw before she slipped into blackness was Jonathan flipping open his cell phone.

* * *

Logan tried desperately not to storm through the halls as he walked into the library. He froze upon seeing J.J. and Steven sitting at the center table flipping through a children's book. A muscle in his lips twitched and he glared at the two of them.

Lisa had been his and she had trusted him. For a brief moment she had let him in. She had belonged to him and him alone. Why couldn't Steven have seen that? He had saved her in her time of need when she didn't even know who he was or remember his efforts the next day. He had managed to protect her as best as he could from Jonathan and Jackson. And then Steven came to visit and Logan lost control of his emotions. He had thought that when he lost Jean that his heart wouldn't be open to deal with these kinds of emotions. But then Lisa showed up and he found himself struggling to keep his raging emotions under control. His feelings had expanded to such a depth that he couldn't succeed in that endeavor.

Why couldn't the professor have stayed out of this? If he had then he wouldn't have someone trying to steal Lisa away from him. She belonged to him and only him, no matter what Jackson or Jonathan said.

He would never let anyone hurt Lisa again. She belonged to him and the next time someone laid a hand on his property, they would pay dearly.

* * *

Lisa was jolted awake by the viscous turbulence on the plane. It took her a second to realize where she was and had happened, and when she remembered, all she wanted to do was close her eyes to slip back into the unfeeling darkness that had enveloped her mind for the last two hours. Not wanting to look at Jonathan, she focused her gaze on the back of the seat in front of her hoping that he wouldn't realize she was awake.

Suddenly, she felt him grab her wrist and pull her closer to him. Gasping, she looked over at him to see that he hadn't even lifted his eyes from his book, "Are you going to behave for me, Lisa?"

She glared at him, "What did I do this time?" He glanced up at her, smiling darkly.

"I must insist that you put this on," he said digging through his pockets before he produced a large black bracelet. Without saying a word, she slipped it onto her slim wrist without a word of protest.

"You didn't answer me," she stated after he turned his attention back to his book.

"Excuse me?"

"When I asked you why you couldn't just leave me alone, you didn't answer me."

"You'll know soon enough," he said with a sigh before they heard the flight attendant announcing that they needed to buckle their seat belts. As Lisa did so, she felt a wave of fear as she noticed something that almost escaped her initial observation.

Her belt was unbuckled hanging is a discordant manner from her pants and her shirt was visibly not tucked into her pants as she remembered doing that morning.

* * *

_Jackson__ didn't let his gaze divert from the road in front of him as he sped to his house. _

_"You can't just kill some one because they gave you a stupid name! Be reasonable!" Lisa shouted from the back seat of the van as she tried to grab Jackson's arm. _

_"Why are you so against it, Lisa?" Mark said leaning into her personal space causing Jonathan's eyes to flutter as he watched Lisa wither in fear. "A cute girl like you could get away with murder, no problem," _

_"And that makes it right?" Lisa was on the verge of tears as Mark tackled her to the ground trying to pin her. _

_" Jackson, hand me the duct tape. Jonathan, grab her wrists," Without taking his eyes off of the road, Jackson handed back a roll of silver duct tape. Jonathan grabbed Lisa wrists as Mark taped them together, her legs were next and then her mouth was taped shut. Mark climbed into the front passenger seat as Jonathan placed Lisa's head in his lap and gently pushed her hair out of her face. _

_"How long before we get there?" Jonathan asked. _

_"Should be there in the next half hour," Jackson called back. _

_Lisa's eyes began to droop as the rock of the car lulled her to sleep _

_"God, help me. This burden is too heavy for me to bear on my own," she prayed silently as the darkness began to engulf her mind. _

_"My soul is bleeding, but I'm not dying." Her eyes closed and she allowed the darkness to allow her peace for the moment. _

_"I'm waiting to die…" _

* * *

**Huge thanks to empty voices, please review.**


	5. The Ripper

"Lisa, you may want to get some sleep," Jonathan said interrupting Lisa from her thoughts. She turned to him ready to defy his demands only to notice that once again his attention was on his book and he wasn't watching her as she reached for her purse. "It matters little to me if you rest or not. I only make the recommendation for your own good. However, you're far more compliant in your fatigue."

Lisa froze for a moment before she grabbed the pillow from the seat next to her and set it behind her head. As she tried to sleep in her awkward position, she found that she longed for the window seat where she could rest her head on the window and at least have some comfort without a sore neck in the morning. Within moments, Lisa had gone into a peaceful slumber.

Looking over at her sleeping form, Jonathan realized that the position she was in would definitely lead to muscle strain upon awaking. Quickly, he put the armrests up and gently helped her into a supine position so that her head was rested on the pillow which he placed on his lap. As he did so, he heard her mumble something in her sleep. He managed to decipher the name, " Logan." He wanted to slap her and condemn her for her error in judgement, but he restrained himself and looked back down at his book. "THE LEGEND OF JACK THE RIPPER". The novel was something that he had picked up only to observe Lisa's reaction, but she did not seem to notice. Nevertheless, he found he was extremely interested in the content of the story.

* * *

Bruce closed his cell phone and got out of his car. Proceeding to the airport, he walked into the double doors and looked around. It was just getting dark and Lisa's plane would be landing at any moment. Dropping his gaze, he ran a hand through his hair and pulled out his cell phone once again to look at the time. It was only a few minutes after nine. He knew that Lisa would be making her way up to him within the next ten minutes.

* * *

Lisa was shaken awake by Jonathan as he watched her with his penetrating gaze. With a small shriek she sat up instantly in the seat and tried to move away from him. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her once again into the seat next to him and threw her purse into her lap.

"Do not prove to be a disappointment, Lisa. I've already examine the contents of your purse," he said as he buckled his seat belt. "Buckle up, Lisa," he demanded. She did so not wanting to engage the threat behind his voice.

_

* * *

_

_"Wake up, Lisa," Mark demanded shaking her shoulders viscously. As she opened her eyes, she found that she was released from the duct tape that was crumpled up and discarded next to her. _

_"Where are we?" she asked as she sat up. She quickly found that they were parked and she was still in the back of the van. Without answering, Mark grabbed her upper arm and pulled her from the van. _

_"Just stay quiet, Lisa," he said. Dragging her into the house, it took her a moment to realize that they were at Jonathan and Jackson's house. _

_"Why are we here?" _

_"Please tell me that you haven't forgotten everything from the past two hours," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Suddenly the past two hours came rushing back to her and immediately she tried to run for the door. She felt an arm snake around her waist and throw her to the floor of the van. The wind was knocked out of her momentarily, when she regained her composure she realized that her clothes were wet. _

_"What the heck!" she tried to sit up but slipped and hit her head on the floor. Hard. Rubbing the back of her head, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked Mark straight in the eye. "What is going on?" _

_"Why don't you smell the air, Lisa?" she did so, 'Gasoline?' She thought to herself. "That's right, Leese, gasoline. It's all over the floor, all over the walls and all over you." She felt her heart stop with this new piece of information. "Don't worry, Lisa, I only want to make sure that I have your attention. I need to know that you won't tell anyone after we leave. Now let's make one thing clear. I will not hesitate to kill you, even though you are cute. The very first time that I think you're slipping, you'll be back in the same position you are now," he pulled out a lighter and began to flip it open and shut. "Only next time, my toy might just light up your pretty curls," he reached out and played her hair for a few moments before Jonathan and Jackson appeared from the back of the house. They dumped the last bit of gasoline out on the ground and walked up to them. Jackson helped Lisa to her feet and draped a jacket over her shoulders. _

_"Let's go," Jonathan said, ushering them out the door. Lisa turned her back as she heard the fire start. She could hear the roaring of the flames as it spread throughout the house and consumed the two people that were left inside. Fifteen minutes past before anyone spoke again. _

_"What about Danny?" Jackson asked as they headed back to the car. _

_"Oh, I don't think that we need to worry about Danny, right, Lisa?" Mark said as he shoved her into the backseat. Lisa watched out the back window as the burning house grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared. _

_

* * *

_

Lisa listened as everyone around her applauded once the captain turned off the seat belt sign. Hesitantly she undid her seat belt and stood from her seat. Jonathan moved slower with a casual grade as he undid his buckle and stood up from his seat. He gave her a casual smile and proceeded in getting his carry on from the over head compartment.

"I wouldn't attempt anything if I were you," he said shoving a black bag into her hands which she assumed was his. "I would regret any harmful action befalling your nephew." Her breath caught in her throat and she almost fell back into her seat in shock but Jonathan's arm shot out and caught her before she fell.

After collecting her thoughts, she followed Jonathan off of the plane and into the airport while still carrying his bag.

"Excuse me, sir," a security guard said, stopping Jonathan as he walked. "We got a complaint about a man harassing a young woman while on the plane. You match the description of the man." He said as he began to pull him off to the side and away from Lisa. Jonathan shot her a warning glance before he turned his full attention to the two security guards.

"One of the flight attendants saw a man of your description carrying a woman out of the lavatory…" Lisa couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as she watched them walk away. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she observed them searching him for something. Without a second thought, Lisa slung the bag over her shoulder and sprinted through the terminal.

She was almost certain that Jonathan was following her, but she didn't want to look over her shoulder and slow herself down. She had just made it through the entrance when she felt an arm come around her waist and slam her into the side of a car. She screamed, struggling wildly in his grip.

"Lisa, stop fighting me. I won't hurt you!" she recognized the voice, but it didn't belong to Jonathan.

* * *

**Huge thanks to emptyvoices, Please Review!**


	6. Falling, Now Catch Me

It took Lisa longer then she expected to realize who it was, "Bruce, what are you doing here?" she asked trying to regain her breath.

"I was supposed to pick you up, remember?" he said.

"No, guess I kinda had a black out moment on the flight," she gave a nervous laugh before she realized that he was still holding her against the car, "Could you let me go, please?" he looked down at his hands that were holding her against the car before he realized what she was asking.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he took a step back from her and let her regain her footing. "I haven't gone to see David yet," Bruce said taking the black bag from her and putting in the back seat of his car. "He said he wanted to see you before anyone else, honestly I found it rude, I was really hoping to see him the other day but once he found out that it was me he didn't even open the door." He said opening the passenger door for her and letting Lisa climb in. walking around the car, he climbed into the driver's side door and started the car.

"Day after tomorrow J.J. and Steven are going to be flying down here," she said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why were you running?"

"I thought you were someone else," she muttered watching the cars pass by her window.

"Who? Did you meet someone on the plane who ended up following you out of the terminal?" she flinched slightly and tried to hide her face with her hair.

"No, I thought I saw someone I knew," she lied.

"Someone, like, Jackson?" he asked glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No, not really," she said with a small laugh. The rest of the car ride went in silence as they approached the apartment complex. "Is he still in there?" she asked as they stepped out of the car and began to walk to the stairs. It didn't take long for them to reach room 48, David's small apartment.

"He should be…" he trailed off and reached up to knock on the door when it fell open. "That was freaky," he muttered and stepped through the door. "Yo David! You in there?" he called motioning for Lisa to follow him.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she almost tripped over a pile of clothes. "David! Are you here?" she called, she watched as Bruce disappeared into the bed room. A noise caught her attention and she opened the opened the bathroom door only to let a scream escape her and fall backwards.

The bathroom had been ransacked and the drawers hung open and empty. There was a large spot of dry blood on the floor, but what had frightened her most was the large 'J' that was written on the mirror with soap.

"Bruce!"

* * *

_That night, Lisa lay awake in her bed as she stared at the roof trying to think of some way to get out of school the next day. There was no way that she was going to sit in class knowing that HE was watching, if she slipped, Jonathan would not hesitate to tell Mark, and then she was in real trouble. Glancing over at the clock, she realized that it was three in the morning and she hadn't gotten any sleep so far. Pushing the covers off, she stood from the bed and continued to walk down the stairs to the kitchen. She was hoping to find her father sitting at the table, but instead, to her surprise, she found Jonathan and Jackson sitting on the counter. _

_"What are you doing here?" she said harshly causing Jonathan to jump. Slightly. _

_"Well, something unfortunate happened, you see our house seemed to have burnt down killing both of our parent's," Jackson began, but Lisa interrupted him. _

_"Oh yeah, it was such a tragedy!" Jackson shot her a look before he continued. _

_"Your mother decided that we should stay with you for the time being when we told her." _

_"What about Mark and Danny?" Lisa asked still not moving from her spot in the middle of the kitchen floor. It felt strangely safe, even though it was out in the open. _

_"They're our cousins, remember? They went back to live with their parents," Jonathan said watching Lisa intently. _

_"Stay away from my bedroom," she muttered before she turned and ran back up the stairs without looking over her shoulder. _

_

* * *

_

Lisa stood in the middle of David's apartment living room, her face was tear streaked and she was once again seen with an over sized leather jacket. She had found it when she went digging through the black bag she had taken from Jonathan, she had found an inhaler, something she had started to use over the last two weeks. She had also found the large leather jacket that Jonathan had given her, and the journal she had been keeping before she was kidnapped the first time. It made her shudder to realize that it only contained her things, '_He planned this.'_

Wrapping the jacket tighter around her slim frame, she watched the police officers rush from room to room, taking pictures collecting evidence. "There was no body on the scene," one of them said as he approached her. "That means that this could simply be a break in or kidnapping," Lisa gasped and the tears began to flow once again. "There isn't enough blood on the scene to suggest anything, I'm sorry." And with that he left the crying Lisa in the middle of the living room floor.

She was about to walk away when she heard a voice from behind her, "Lisa!" she turned around just in time to see Logan come running towards her. Wrapping his arms around her, he knocked the wind from her lungs without realizing it.

" Logan, what are you doing here?" she asked once he set her down on the floor. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Don't ask," he said simply as Bruce walked up next to them. She opened her mouth again to protest, "Honestly, Leese, don't ask." He put his hand lightly over her mouth to keep her quiet, once his handwas gone; she looked where it had been going cross eyed slightly.

" Logan, this is Bruce," she gestured to Bruce who reached out and shook Logan's hand firmly. "Bruce, this is Logan," they stood there in silence for a few moments before Logan realized that Lisa was eyeing the bathroom door.

"You know what guys, lets get out of here," he said looking at Lisa, she nodded.

"I'll just go get my coat real quick," Bruce said,then he disappeared.

"I like him," Logan said once he was out of ear shot.

"You like him, but not Steven?" she made a gesture toward Bruce as he grabbed his coat.

"Yeah why?"

"You've barely said anything to him but you like him more then someone who sat and you argued with? Why am I talking to you, I still don't like you," she said then walked over to Bruce.

* * *

Jonathan sat in the coffee shop and waited for the three to walk through the doors. He had heard the whole conversation within David's apartment; he knew they would be walking through the doors any moment. _'Lisa, what do you think that you're doing?' _he thought, _'where do you think you're going to go? You'd think that after a while you would realize that you can't get away from me.' _

Suddenly the door opened and Lisa walked in followed closely by Logan and Steven. "Let the games begin."

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so looooong to update, I was waiting to hear from emptyvoices, and when I didn't I figured I would just post it, so enjoy. Please Review!**


	7. Frontline

"Think of it this way, Leese, David may still be alive, he may be somewhere being tortured or eaten' or even possibly brain washed,' Bruce trailed off as Lisa took another sip of her coffee to hide the fact that she had gone pale since Bruce had began talking about her brother. "But still alive."

"Not Helping." Logan said as he looked from Lisa's pale face to Bruce who seemed to have no second thoughts about what he had just said to the woman that seemed to have nothing on her mind at the moment, even though everyone knew that she really did. Over the past year she had become even better at putting on her mask and pretending that nothing was wrong.

"So, Logan," Bruce's voice held something of both amusement and malice, "How DID you get here? Lisa told me that you live all the way in New York and yet you got here within an hour, how did that happen? Do you have like a jet or something?" Lisa and Bruce began to laugh, Logan didn't. Lisa was the only one who noticed this though as Bruce was too caught up in making fun of him to really care. "Well, I'm going to go get more sugar as this coffee tastes rather bitter." With that Bruce stood from the table and walked away.

" Logan, you don't really have a jet, do you?" Lisa asked in a hushed tone, Logan simply looked at her before something caught his attention. Glancing over her shoulder he caught the sight of Jonathan sitting at a booth in the dark corner of the café. The man soon noticed him looking and smirked at him knowingly before giving a pointed look at Lisa's back. Logan watched as he opened his jacket to reveal a large twelve-inch K-Bar hidden within, he then brought a finger to his lips as if to tell him not to speak of this to Lisa. "Hello? Anyone home?" Lisa asked as a hand suddenly came into his view and he saw that Lisa was waving her hands in front of his face.

"I think that we should probably be leaving, Leese." Lisa nodded giving him a questioning look.

XXX

Lisa sat in the passenger seat next to Logan, the ride so far had been silent, and Lisa couldn't take it anymore. Leaning forward she switched the radio on, "I can't stand silence."

_"And now, 'You Know' By Pivitplex, only on Air1" _Lisa nearly screeched as she turned the radio up.

_It's dark in this valley, really.  
I can't see the sky spite the trees. _

_Wouldn't fall so easy, _

_maybe, _

_if I would just stay down on my knees. _

_Now I sit with my head in my hands  
and I stare at the tear stained sand.  
Don't you know man I heard what you said, _

but it got lost in that space in my head.

_You say that you know and you say that you feel.  
I know in my heart that there is something more real. _

_  
Bitter sweet in your mouth But you won't spit out  
and now it's going burn you from the inside out,  
but you say, _

_"It's taking the pain away."  
_  
_Now I'm alone, really.  
Alone and as my eyes can see.  
Wouldn't feel so alone, maybe,  
if I would just stay down on my knees. _

_  
Now I sit with my head in my hands  
and I stare at the tear stained sand.  
Don't you know man, I heard what you said,  
but it got lost in the space in my head.  
_  
_You say that you know and you say that you feel.  
I know in my heart that there is something more real. _

_  
Bitter sweet in your mouth But you won't spit out  
and now it's going burn you from the inside out,  
but you say, _

_"It's taking the pain away." _

_Cause you say that know,  
but the harder you try the lower you go.  
Don't you now there's a cure that take it away? _

_You say that you know and you say that you feel.  
I know in my heart that there is something more real. _

_  
Bitter sweet in your mouth But you won't spit out  
and now it's going burn you from the inside out,  
but you say, _

_"It's taking the pain away." _

Logan glanced at Lisa as she sang the last line to the song with the radio as it finished up.

_Bitter sweet in your mouth But you won't spit out  
and now it's going burn you from the inside out,  
but you say, _

_"It's taking the pain away." _

Lisa reached over and turned the music down to a dull roar, "What? I thought that you didn't like silence?" Logan said glancing from the road to Lisa and then back to the road in one quick motion.

"Well, it doesn't have to be silent, now does it? We can… talk?" she suggested adding a small shrug for emphasis.

"Pick a subject and I might think about it, might." A few moments past before either of them said anything to each other.

" Logan, do you believe in God?" She finally asked looking over at him as she waited for his answer.

"If there is a God, he sure doesn't listen very well," he said after a few moments of silence had past between the two.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at everything that has happened to you over the past… month! You think that an all loving God would sit back and let that happen if he was a good listener?" Logan said making his point clear to the woman sitting next to him who seemed not to realize what he had meant.

"Sometimes, God allows us to fall flat on our back so that we are looking straight into his eyes."

"So what happens when we fall flat on our faces?"

"I don't know."

XXX

It was almost an hour later that Lisa and Logan arrived at her house. "What? They just kept it for incase one day you decided to show up?" Logan said as they walked up to the front door.

"NO!" She laughed, slightly. "My dad paid the bills while I was gone; he sent me a note the day that my brother was released from prison. Apparently he also kept the pantry full." She said smiling at him.

"My guess is that you don't happen to have a key to the house do you?" Lisa shook her head.

"I'm sorry that I forgot to grab my house keys while I was being kidnapped from my home." She snapped at him. Logan shook his head and turned to jump the fence to the backyard. "Where do you think you're going?" Lisa nearly shouted.

"Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going to break into your house." Before Lisa could say anything further, he had jumped the fence and she heard the rattling of the back door. With a sigh she bent down and pulled up the welcome mat to reveal a house key that she assumed her father had placed under the door when he began to watch her house while she was gone. She stood up just as she door opened and Logan appeared with a triumphant grin on his face, but that quickly faded as Lisa held the key up in the air for him to see.

"You are on smart a--,"

XXX

Steven reluctantly waited by the phone as he watched J.J. play with his toy car.

XXX

Lisa smirked as she moved past Logan to walk into the kitchen. "I might be, but, I am also very intelligent." She said reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a remote.

"Why is there a remote in the cupboard?" Lisa shrugged and left Logan to figure that out on his own. With the smirk still present on her face, she lifted the remote and pointed it at a radio across the house in the living room. With a small click, the radio began to play.

_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet  
I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end  
When it's over, we can say, "Well done"  
But not yet, 'cause it's only begun_

Logan looked over at Lisa as she started dancing to the music, it was a hard song, something that he would assume Lisa would never listen to.

_So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
To fight this thing, until we've won  
We drive on and don't look back  
It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past  
All the things that we mighta done wrong  
We could've been doing this all along_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
Step aside, you forgot that this is war  
We fight to live, we live to fight  
And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry  
We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid of the fast times  
These days have opened up my eyes  
And now, I see where the threat lies_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_(We live our lives on the frontline,  
We're not afraid of the fast times)x2_

_We've got to lead the way  
We've got to lead the way_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Stand aside, on the frontline_

_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry  
Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline _

"Sorry about that," she said turning the sound down so that she could hear everything around her now. "That's kinda like my theme song; I heard it once and fell in love." She said as she set the remote down and walked around the counter to stand in front of him. "So… When I lived here I was rarely ever home, so normally I would just crash on the couch, but ahhh…,"

"Look, Leese, I understand, I'll take the couch." He said placing a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." She said as she climbed the stairs. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she opened her bedroom door. Everything was just as she had left it, almost. Her guitar was laying on her bed and her dresser was on the opposite wall from her, the mirror shown back at her with the glare from the hallway light. It seemed to be teasing her with a hidden secrete it kept that she just couldn't break through, she silently walked into the room without turning on the light. She ran her index finger over the front of the guitar case and smiled. Her father really did know her too well. As she held back tears, she opened the case. Just as she had hoped, the guitar sat looking straight back at her, it too seemed to hold a secrete. As she ran her hand across the smooth front of the guitar, she found a small note attached. Gently, she picked the note off of the instrument and read it.

_I see and hear everything. _

_-JC_

Lisa shivered as she wrinkled up the paper and threw it over her shoulder hopping never to see it again.

_XXX_

It took Logan all of five minutes to fall asleep, and all of two seconds to wake up. As he sat up, he caught the glimpse of Lisa as she made her way to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked as he stood from the couch, Lisa jumped and turned to face him.

"I couldn't get back to sleep," she said standing up straighter as he walked up to her.

"It doesn't happen to be three o'clock does it?" he raised an eyebrow as Lisa looked over her shoulder at the clock in the kitchen to actually see what time it was.

"And so it seems that it does, but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked. Without replying he simply raised his hand and smacked Lisa across the face.

"Still awake?" he asked as Lisa tried to stand back up. She was left on her hands in knees as she looked up at Jackson, her hair had fallen into her eyes and they reminded him of a tiger as she glared at him. Using the back of her hand, she wiped the blood away from her bottom lip and stood to her feet.

"Bring it on, Wolf-boy." She said quietly as she raised her fists to the level of her eyes. He simply smirked and raised his fist once again to strike her. She blocked and retailed with a kick to his left side; Logan managed to get a hold of her leg before she could pull away and pulled her closer to him, pinning the leg to his side. Finding nothing else she could do, she put her hands on his shoulders and landed a head-butt straight to his forehead. He was still stunned when she grabbed the back of his head and attacked his lips with hers.

He dropped her leg and both of his hands went to her hair as he attacked back. "I hate you," she muttered as she he fell backwards onto the couch.

"Go to hell," he muttered as a response as she pulled away for breath.

She smiled, "Sorry, can't." She said as she met her lips once again with his. When his lips suddenly diverted from her lips, she took a breath and tried to regain herself again. " Logan, don't." Suddenly he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't be with a man until I'm married," she said standing to her feet.

"You are married," he said with a smirk, he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back down.

"Not to you though." She yanked her hand away.

"You hate the guy that you ARE married to though,"

"That doesn't matter, it's still adultery." She said as she began to walk away.

"Look, everyone knows that you aren't… you know… after your little parking lot encounter, so why not just give it up?" Tears exploded into her line of vision and she turned around silvering a harsh slap to Logan face before she ran back to her room.

Upon arriving in her room, she collapsed onto her bed crying. The one man she thought she could trust had just turned on her twice now. "They're all the same, trouble."

The next morning Lisa stepped from her room prepared for a day of talking to anyone but Logan, but when she made it to the bottom of the stairs; she found him holding a picture in his hands. "Who is this?" He held the picture out to her and she took.

The picture was of man that couldn't be any older then seventeen he had blonde hair and striking blue eyes, he was talking on a cell phone as he stood in the middle of a large room with a bat in the corner.

"I don't know."

XXX

**The next chapter is going to be all one big flashback, it's going to be long and hard to write, but it will answer the rest of the questions about Lisa in highschool. I am also boosting this up to a T.**

**With all due respect  
-Nina Moore**


	8. High School

_Lisa slowly stretched her arms over her head and tried her hardest not to yawn as she stood from her bed and onto the cold hard wood floor. The first thing that she did was take a shower and get dressed. Her jeans and T-shirt were loose and she simply yawned when she saw herself in the mirror, she tried to remember why she was feeling so tired, but it just wouldn't come to her. I didn't come to her, that is, until she made it too the kitchen and saw Jackson and Jonathan sitting at her table. Her breath caught in her throat and she nearly fell over, luckily though they didn't catch this. _

_XXX_

'Cause high school, (High school,) could be, (could be) a mini me, for the rest of society, and just Cause, (Just 'cause) they all do, (all do) doesn't mean we have to act like we're in high school.

_Lisa stumbled from the bus and clutched the books to her chest as she walked to her first class of the day. She didn't even bother to go to her locker as she doubted she would even be able to concentrate on what the teacher had to say. Glancing over her shoulder she caught the sight of Jackson and Jonathan as they stumbled off the bus themselves. She quickened her pace and tried her hardest to get to class before they caught up to her. For a moment, it seemed as though like was shinning its pretty little face on her as she made it to class before they did, but when she entered and saw the look on her teachers face, she knew she was wrong. Luck was shinning its ugly head at her. _

_XXX_

_Lisa stumbled into the lunch room, she tried to ignore the looks that she was sure she was getting from the people who were already there. She suddenly felt someone grab her arm and she jumped slightly as she turned around to face Jonathan. "I am terribly sorry to be interrupting you at this point in time, but I do believe that we are leaving." _

_"What do you mean leaving?" _

Lisa shot out of her bed panting; she hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep after Logan had shown her the picture. Her dream had seemed so real that she had a hard time believing that it wasn't as she stood from the bed and ran down stairs. She found Logan standing in the middle of the kitchen looking through the fridge. Pain exploded within her skull as another splash of memories ran themselves through her subconscious.

_Lisa was being dragged from the school by a very excited Jonathan Ripner. She didn't try to struggle as she knew that she would be in trouble if she did, and before she knew it she was being shoved into the same van that they were driving the night before. Fear gripped her chest and her eyes widened as she tried to push with her feet to propel herself from the vehicle. "Calm down, Lisa, Please don't fight me." Jonathan's voice whispered harshly in her ear as he pushed against her back to get her into the van. "Just corporate, damn you!" Finally fed up with it, Jonathan grabbed her shoulders and then, pulling her back, shoved her in head first. _

_She heard the door close behind her as Jonathan climbed in next to her. "Go ahead we have her." Before she even had a chance to look up, she felt the car lurch to a start and speed down the road to a destination that she did not know for the time being. _

_"What's wrong, Babe, not expecting a ride?" Lisa felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard Mark's voice from the front seat. She didn't dare look up to see the man that she never wanted to see again. _

_"What happened to Dan?" she asked resting her head against the window and willing herself not to let the tears fall down her cheeks. _

_"Oh he's waiting for us at the ball park, little miss Reisert." He replied with a smirk. _

_"You're going to kill him aren't you?" she asked turning to face Jackson who was in the passenger seat next to Mark. _

_"He wised up to the fact that we killed the folks, we at least need to kick the crap out of him." Jackson said grinning with malice in his eyes as he looked at Lisa and tried to hide the fact that he really was in with all his heart for this part of the plan. _

_"So, you're just going to go and kick his butt because you were too sloppy with your little murder?" Suddenly her face exploded with pain and her head snapped to the left and almost smacked against the window in response. Looking up she realized that Jonathan had reached out and slapped her across the face as she spake, spake? Spoken? Spoke? _

_"Do not make us tie you up once more, Lisa." Jonathan said as they pulled up at the ball park. Dan was sitting on the hood of his car, but he quickly jumped off when he saw the van approaching him. Jonathan opened the door and hopped out followed quickly by Lisa who, upon having her feet touch the ground, pushed Jonathan out of the way and yelled, _

_"Run, Dan! Run!" _

_"Hold her back, Jon!" Mark yelled as he and Jackson ran toward Dan. _

_"No, Jonathan, please don't!" she begged as she pinned her to his chest. She was facing Jackson and Mark as they tackled Dan to the ground and continued to kick him as they did so. "Jonathan, please." She sobbed as he gingerly tucked her hair behind her ear. _

_"Watch this, Lisa." He whispered in her ear, "You're going to remember this for the rest of you life, I'll make sure of it." Lisa made eye contact with Dan one last time before he faded from the pain. She faintly felt as Jonathan guided her back into the van. _

_"You did good, Lisa, all things considered." Mark said as he pulled out onto the free way. _

_"Mark! Look out for that car!" that was the only warning any of them had before it all went black, and then when Lisa woke up, the only thing she remembered was her fifteenth birthday. _

_"Lisa, Lisa, please wake up, Lisa," her father's voice greeted her ears and her eyes fluttered opened. _

_When Jonathan woke up he was in a hospital bed and there was a man claiming that his name was Jonathan Crane, he came to know this man as Rha's Al Guhl. When Jackson woke up, he remembered everything. _

Lisa looked up at the confused face of Logan, "We need to get to the hostpital."

XXX

**I hope that this answers the questions. I know it seems rushed, but believe me this is not the end of the flashbacks, or of the background story, there is going to be more when she meets up with Jonathan. Oh, and on my profile, go to my homepage and check that out, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**With all due respect  
-Nina Moore**


	9. It Feels Good To be Out of Control

Lisa let a loud sigh escape her lips as they walked through the doors of the hospital. Logan looked over at her and tried his hardest to refrain from finding out what was going on inside her mind. "I'll be right back, try not to growl at anyone," she said before walking off. He waited until she was out of ear shot before he turned to the girl who was walking out of the hospital and growled through his teeth.

XXX

Lisa approached the elevator, but quickly turned to the stairs when she saw the 'OUT OF ORDER' Sign. With a bit of regret, she climbed the stairs, her knee high leather boots that she wore were a gift from her father a few years back, and now the clicking sound they made began to annoy her. The short jean skirt she wore didn't help much in the way of climbing the stairs, a white, loose-fitting blouse buttoned over a tight black tank top. The wedding ring, witch had come off within the night, dangled from her neck on a silver chain. With her hair tied tightly in a high pony tail behind her head, and her eyes accented with dark eye-liner, she looked like her old self again. Well, after she quite her job at the hotel.

"Twelfth floor, okay," she said to herself as she opened the door with the large 12 on it.

_'how you doin', Leese?'_

A quick intake of breath came when she heard Logan's voice within her head.

_'I would much prefer not to talk to you at this time, but if you would like to make a later appointment, I would be more then happy to get back to you at a later date.'_

Lisa took a deep breath and began to walk down the hall of the hospital; the floor she had chosen to get off on was not for the public, it was for the staff and every door she passed required a key, an ID key to enter.

"Can I help you miss?" Startled, she turned around to face a young looking doctor.

"I'm Mrs.-Miss! Lisa Brown-Reisert." The doctors eyes seemed to wonder down her outfit and it made her regret that she chose the skirt and not the jeans.

"I'm gonna assume that that's Miss something?" she cleared her throat and fiddled with the ring that dangled from her neck. For once she was grate full for the excuse.

"Mrs. Reisert-"

"I know who you are!" he said excitedly as his hands traveled behind his back, "You're that weirdo of a Vice Presidents wife aren't you? Mrs. Brown?"

"Oh, snap." she said as she realized what he was doing. But the moment that he pulled the gun out she used her right leg to kick it from his hands, then in the same jump she used her left leg to land a flat-footed kick to his neck causing him to fall back unconsciousness from the blow. "Thank you danger room," she whispered to herself as she pulled the key card from his pocket and turned to the first door she saw to enter. The moment she did though, she regretted it, "A morgue why did I have to pick a morgue?" she asked herself as she walked through the tables and such until she came to the door marked exit. With a deep sigh of happiness, she ran the card through the lock only to find that it would not accept it for some reason.

"So you'll let me in, but not out?" she asked the door as she reached for her purse and pulled out two thin, black and green, pens. With them she proceeded to rewire the small lock, when she finally heard the click of the door opening she replaced the pens to her purse. As she opened the door, she found herself face to face with someone she thought she was rid of for the time being.

"Hello, Lisa," Jonathan said as he stepped through the door causing Lisa to walk backwards in her attempt to leave his presence. "You don't seem as eager to see me as I thought you would, I wonder what happened?" he said, his voice was paved with malice as he stepped forward and she stepped backwards. Once again she was caught in this deadly dance as she fought to destroy a monster that plagued her days.

"L-like what?" she stammered trying to play along with his little skit that he had written out, no doubt.

"Maybe your little encounter with Logan last night might make a difference in things? MMM?" Her back hit the wall and she stopped when she felt his body crush against hers, "What exactly was it about his comment that made you react as you did? MMM? You are married, my dear." He ran his hand through her hair causing her to cringe.

"And why would it make a difference?" she asked just seconds before she reeled her head back and landed a full blow head but to his face causing him to let out a yell and fall backwards, giving her time to run for the door. But she was in for another surprise when she reached it, " Logan? How did you-,"

"Another one of those questions that I would prefer you not ask," he said as he grabbed Lisa by the arm and dragged her through the door. This time though, the door closed behind her and made both of them jump slightly. "Now what?" he asked as he looked at the door they had just walked through.

"Well, how did you get up here?"

"To tell you the truth I am not sure…" he said, his voice returning to the gruff tone that she had known when she met him in the forest the very first time when he saved her from Jonathan.

"How can you not be sure how you got here in the first place?" she said with her hands on her hips as she spoke, this reminded Logan of Jean when she had been talking to The Professor one night. He quickly shook that thought away and moved back to the task at hand for the moment. He growled when slightly when the full content of the question reached the corners of his mind and echoed back to the center. "You know what? I am through arguing with you for a right now, okay? So why don't we just use that elevator behind you and get out of here." She said snidely as she pushed him out of the way to walk up to the gold elevator.

"You've just got it all figured out, now don't you, little Mrs. Brown," he teased as the doors slid open and Lisa proceeded through them.

Looking at the buttons on her left she was very pleased to find that there was a key which she assumed allowed it to go to the basement. "Watch, and learn," she said turning the key. They both heaved a sigh of relief when the elevator began to descend. "Five years ago this hospital was bought by an asylum, Arkham Asylum," she said as she began to unbutton her blouse. "Guess who the owner was?"

"Who?"

"Doctor Jonathan Crane worked with the criminally insane, he bought the hospital for therapy sessions, or so he said."

"Are you trying to throw yourself in the way of danger or something?" Logan asked, with a short laugh she tossed her cover shirt to the floor and was left with a black tank-top, but that wasn't what made Logan whistle. "Where did you get guns?"

"Steven's dad was the chief of police remember?" she said as she took the gun from the holder and aimed it directly at the door, she was waiting for it to open.

"I see all those sessions in the Danger Room really paid off?" Lisa smiled as he gave her the hidden compliment.

"Would it kill you to actually give someone a compliment?" the smile remained on her face for a moment longer when she suddenly frowned and threw the gun towards Logan.

"You seemed to have your heart set on holding the gun." He mocked her.

"I just realized something. Jonathan has worked to hard to just kill me now, but, if I come in with a gun, they WILL kill me. But I have a more likely chance of making it if I don't have a weapon,"

"So what? They can kill ME?" Logan smirked.

"No," the doors to the elevator opened and Lisa looked at Logan, "They can't."

Lisa waited for Logan to pass first before she stepped out of the elevator herself. "What is that we are looking for?"

"David."

"And you think that he's here?" they spoke as they made they're way down the hallway.

"Here or at the bottom of the river," she said shortly as they came up to a large door that seemed to loom over them and mock them with it's presence, "Oh, snap."

"What are you two now? The X-men duo?" they suddenly turned around to face Jonathan as he walked out of the elevator himself.

"How did you…?"

"Never mind that right now, I believe you have something that belongs to me, Wolverine." Jonathan said, his eyes lingering on Lisa's outfit.

"Yeah, I suppose I do," he said turning to Lisa.

_'Don't I, Leese,' _

Lisa nodded suddenly and she began to walk up to Jonathan. She tried to ignore to smug look on his face as she did so. She stood in front of him as her hand closed around the chain around her neck; lifting it above her head, she threw it on the ground next to Jonathan's feet as he stood there and watched her with amusement in her eyes as he had many times.

"Very amusing." He said as he reached out and grabbed her arm. Lisa's chest tightened and she was suddenly thrown into the deep recesses of her own mind. Reality and her imagination had no defining line as she felt the world slip away from her both her vision and her feet. She felt arms encircle her waist and she looked into Jonathan confused blue pools that substituted for eyes that hid behind his eye glasses as she returned to her two months of hell.

XXX

_Lisa's eyes suddenly snapped open and she found herself starring into the face of darkness. Her eyes roamed the space around her but she could see no sign of light as she did so. She tried to sit up, but was quickly stopped by something pinning her arms around her body, crushing her chest as if to suffocate her without doing the real deed. Her breaths became raged and constricted causing the faint sound of the air passing through her lungs to bounce from the walls of her enclosure. She opened her mouth and tried to call for help, but that too proved to be of no use to her as she now realized she had a gag in her mouth at the moment. _

_Suddenly, it felt as if the ground was being ripped out from under her, only she was going with it. What a strange feeling? _

_Jonathan was starring down at her with malice in eyes with a hint of something that Lisa really didn't want to detect. "Any idea as to how long you've been in there, Lisa?" he said without taking his eyes from her. She remained silent, this caused a slap in the face. "When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer, Lisa." She groaned as if to tell him that she couldn't, "What was that, Lisa? I couldn't quit understand you with that gag in your mouth, you really shouldn't be getting yourself into things like this." Lisa whimpered and looked at the ceiling. _

_"Well, first order of business; let's get you off of that table there," he said as he picked her up off the table and set her on the floor, her back was against the wall and she was starring straight ahead into Jonathan's eyes. "Now, why don't we see what we can do about getting that straight jacket off of you, shall we?" he leaned forward and undid the small knots on the fabric and lifted it over her head. She starred at him in shock, he was being so gentle, why? He reached up and removed the duct tape held the gag in place and let the gag fall to the floor as he stood to his feet and looked down at her, his hands were clasped in front of him. A few moments past of simply silence before Lisa suddenly had her small outburst. _

_"Do you realize how uncomfortable a straight jacket is!" Jonathan quirked an eyebrow. "Well, of course you do! You were in one more then half of you life," she stumbled to her feet. "And another thing! About the tape, owe!" he reached up, about to reapply the tape to her mouth. "No I'm not finished-!" _

_"You are now," he said once he finally was able to get the tape on her mouth. "Now you've been in this asylum for about a week now, that's since the murder of the president, I can sign you out at any time. And then, I can also leave you in here as long as it takes for you to learn your place in this thing. You're a pawn, nothing more." He said harshly against her ear as he pinned her to the wall. Slowly, he removed the duct tape from her mouth allowing her to talk. She searched his eyes. _

_"Don't you have a heart at all?" Jonathan let out a loud breath to get his point across, point being that he was annoyed. _

_"You compare me with my brother, why?" she was silent. It was at this time that he realized he had been giving her, her due space, well as much as he could given the position that they were in. "Why?" _

_"You two are exactly the same, you manipulate and pry until you get just what you want, just as you did now," she said looking into his eyes. "What do you want from me?" _

_He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on her lips. _

_"Everything." _

'It's a bit passionate for your radio, but that's alright though, it's good for your soul, it feels good to be out of control.'-John Rueben

XXX

**The next group of chapters will be about what happened to Lisa the first two months after the death of the president. Please Review!**

**With all Due Respect  
-Nina Moore**


	10. Dirty Little Secrete

"What happened next?" Lilal asked, as he leaned forward to get a better look at the sightless person in front of him. Lisa's eyes were looking straight forward, unseeing.

"You want to know more about the hospital?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Well, was that the end of the flash back?"

"No, would you like to know more about what happened in the Looney Bin?"

"Sure."

"Well, let's start with what happened the next day, When I woke up I didn't realize that I was still in hell until I was sitting down to eat lunch the next…"

**XXX **

_Lisa was sitting at a small metal table. Suddenly, a man sat down next to her, and she looked up to see that he was someone Jonathan had pointed out to be 'Trouble' when Jackson was here the other day with him. _

_"I-I saw you sitting over here and I thought I would come and sit next to you. You seemed lonely." The man seemed rather twitchy as he sat next to her. _

_"I guess you could say that." Lisa said, and then popped a grape into her mouth. "You could say a lot of thing about me, though." _

_"I d-don't think you're c-crazy," he said, leaning forward to catch her eyes- it worked. _

_"What do you mean?" she asked, her green eyes seeming to grow slightly blue as she thought of what he said. _

_"I think that man; I think he put you in here because you made t-t-trouble for him." Lisa popped another grape into her mouth and let him continue speaking. "I think that the president's death meant a whole lot more than people think. I th-think that m-maybe the man that became the vice p-president, is the a-anti-Christ. I think that he is going to bring this W-World to an end." Lisa smiled, she couldn't think of any better way to describe Jonathan. _

_"So you know who I am?" she asked, looking him the eyes. It made him squirm and she looked away for a moment. _

_"O-of course I d-do," he began to fidget once again and she almost felt sorry for him almost. "Your name is L-Lisa Brown." _

_She smiled at him. "And what name would you be going by?" _

_"Lilal." He said. _

**XXX **

"I know this part already, remember?" Lilal asked folding his arms over his chest and looking into her non-seeing eyes.

"Yes, I know, I just got to the part that you don't know about." She took a breath and continued, "That night Jonathan came for a visit…"

**XXX **

_Jonathan smirked as Lisa walked through the doors of the office. Her hair was a mess and she seemed to be in a daze. _

_"Good morning, Lisa." She froze in the doorway when she saw the man that stood next to him. "I see you've already met my associate, Lilal," _

_Lisa wanted nothing more then to walk over and wipe that smirk off of Jonathan's face, but she didn't. "You may leave us now, Lilal; you've done your job." Lisa watched as Lilal walked past her and left the room without saying a word. "You know, Lisa," Jonathan began as he turned around and messed with something on the desk that he was leaning against, "I only put you in here to teach you a lesson. One of which it seems you refuse to learn." _

_"You know what they say about reverse psychology," she said, looking around the room. Jonathan glared at her over his shoulder. _

_"Indeed I do." He turned around to face her, only now he had something in his hands. "Do you know what this is?" he held it in the air. _

_"Eye drops?" Lisa suggested. _

_"No, but a good guess on your part," he moved the small plastic container to his other hand as she stepped toward her. "This is something called Power Q. It is a very potent alkaline cleaner used in hospitals, normally it would be diluted so as to use, but I think that if you have something powerful, why weaken it?" He took another step forward and was now standing in front of her. "Alkali burns degenerate the cornea because they're so caustic, and sometimes can seep past the cornea to the retina." Lisa cocked her head in confusion. _

_"Are you speaking English?" _

_"If I were to put this in your eyes as if they were eye drops, you would never lay eyes on another man again." Lisa shuddered, "If I have to remind you one more time that you belong to me, you won't like the method in which I do." _

**XXX **

"I want to hear more about the hospital." Lilal said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nosey much?" She let out a breath. "When I came to I found myself strapped down to a metal table…"

**XXX **

_When I tried to look around me I noticed that there were wires taped to my forehead. _"I see that you've finally joined us, Lisa." She looked up to find herself starring into the eyes of Jonathan Crane.

"What's going on?"

Without saying a word, he held up a small bottle of what looked like eye drops. "I'll assume you remember when I showed you this at first?" he said as he opened the small bottle.

"Y-yes?" She trembled slightly as he reached down and began to stroke the side of her face.

"I wonder what it would be like, not being able to see _anything_." He taunted still playing with the small eye drop bottle; she let out a whimper as he leaned down to whisper something in her ear. "Don't worry, Lisa, you're not here so that I can blind you. You're here for something else, something that has to do with your body guard that I have in my office right now," Lisa gasped as he straightened his back once again.

"What do you want?" As she looked up at him, she realized that she was looking at him up side down. _I'm sure this is something that he had planned, as to make me feel something of a lesser being. _

"I'm sure you've already noticed the wires that are taped to your head. When I push this button," he held up a small hand held button, "Electricity will surge through the wires and into your body. I won't tell you how many volts though; I'll leave that up to your imagination. Let me just tell you this. It's enough to give a person brain damage, or in your case, the loss of a telepathic connection."

Lisa gasped, "What do you want?"

"I need your help in locating your cousin."

**XXX **

**'****Why can't we try and understand? **

**All these images are out of hand **

**And in demand by every man that think he's on his own **

**And all this time, we've been heading nowhere really fast **

**Never knowing that the past would make us feel alone **

**But now, that all the cover's blown **

**You can see how much you've thrown out the door **

**Don't wait before you try and let this go ****You've got this dirty little secret **

**You're trying hard to keep it **

**Out of sight, out of mind **

**But you can't hide ****When will you see that the end will come eventually? **

**But you can't just let it be, you have to take control **

**And grab a hold of the one thing that you can't let go **

**It doesn't matter what you know, you'll be stuck inside this **

**Hole' **

**–Pillar, Dirty Little Secret. **

**XXX**

**Huge thank you to Sleeping Nadine, I'm rewritting 'Turning Tables' so it may take a little longer to get the next chapter, I'm likely to update sooner if I get reviews!**

**With All Due Respect  
-Nina Moore**


	11. Authors Note

I know by now that you all probably hate me for not updating, and I have no excuses for that. What I will say though, is that I've decided to cut this story into two parts, 'Living Lies' and then 'People Pleaser' so theres only going to be one more chapter to this part. And it won't be up for a while I'm trying to get 'The Blackout' reposted by Christmas. So, I'm really sorry for the wait, but it will be worth it!

Nina Rippner


	12. Living Lies

The door opened behind Lisa and she jumped slightly. "Glad you could join us, Logan," she heard Lilal say. Her heart skipped a beat but she did not even bother to turn to face him.

"Hello, Wolverine," Lisa said, "You're late." She smirked, the sound of his feet hitting the floor greeted her ears and then she heard him sit down in the chair beside her, "Didn't think you would show,"

"Of course I showed, now, where are we?" Logan asked.

"The hospital," Lisa said, Logan let out a chuckle and her head turned in the direction of the deep sound.

xXx

"Ever heard of something called 'The Antidote'?" Jackson asked as he looked at Logan from behind his desk. Logan sat with his legs crossed, he was not wearing his usual attire, at the moment he was wearing slacks and a dress shirt. It seemed foreign to Jackson to see Logan in something like that, but he was happy to have Logan under his control for now. Logan shook his head. He was trying not to stare at the three scars that ran across his face, Logan felt pride well inside his chest as he knew he was cause they were there. "I didn't think you would have, it is something my brother worked on, it temporarily erases your powers, it was snuck into the water that you drank; that's why you're so calm."

"In all honesty, I don't really care," Logan said leaning forward. Jackson took a deep breath _One, Two, Three, _he let it out slowly.

"Don't underestimate my intelligence, Wolverine, I know very well you resent me for taking away your gifts even temporarily. I also know very well that you are wondering wither or not we used it on Lisa."

"Do you?"

Jackson nodded, "I also know that my usefulness in this little game is running out." He leaned forward, "And it's running out fast."

_"One Simple phone call saves your dads life, and it has to be made soon."_

Logan quirked an eyebrow at him, "And what do you want me to do about, bub?"

"My brother is relentless, the only way to take him down, is to kill him, and Jonathan knows that I'm expecting him to pull something, he's on his toes, and he will be until he's killed me." Jackson paused for effect, "Meaning I need someone else to be in this with me."

"And you want me to..."

"Yes," Logan merely looked at him, "Right now

Jackson nodded, "I also know that my usefulness in this little game is running out." He leaned forward, "And it's running out fast."

Logan quirked an eyebrow at him, "And what do you want me to do about, bub?"

"My brother is relentless, the only way to take him down, is to kill him, and Jonathan knows that I'm expecting him to pull something, he's on his toes, and he will be until he's killed me." Jackson paused for effect, "Meaning I need someone else to be in this with me."

"And you want me to..."

"Yes," Logan merely looked at him, Jackson's voice was low and raspy, it sounded much like it had when he had spoken to Lisa on the airplane. "Right now, Jonathan is running through a plan with Lisa, we need not only yours and Lisa's help, but also that pathetic little team of yours at that school, to help kill the former Vice President. And at the end of that plan, Jonathan is going to make Lisa watch as he takes out me and you."

"And what is that plan?" he asked.

"There is a small town about two hours from that school of yours, Serena Ville, in that town is a factory, or more like there was a factory, it was abandoned three years ago and is where Ned Birdwinkle decided to hide out. Jonathan is running out of contacts to help him, and after Lisa fucked up the Keefe job, I have none at all." Jackson stood from his seat and walked around the table to stand in front of Logan, he leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what makes you think that any of us are going to go along with this little plan of yours?" Logan asked.

"Simple, you are going to use your influence in that pathetic school of yours, and get us what we want." He smirked, "The outcome is something that would please, not only I, but everyone in that pathitec school."

"And what is that outcome, exactly?"

"Ned Birdwinkle, and Jonathan Crane both dead."

"And how do we go about this?" Jackson's eyes darkened and he produced what looked like a writing pen.

"This looks like a pen, but when detonated, it releases a powerful toxin, it takes about an hour to kill the person, but there is no way save someone once they've been infected. You are going to plant it on Lisa-,"

"What did you say?" Logan interrupted.

Jackson swallowed and looked away. "The only way to get to Jonathan is Lisa; if we're lucky she might survive."

_"Somebody wants to send a big brash message, that's their business; I do my part and move on."_

"I thought you just said there is no way to save the victim once they've been infected." Logan stood to his feet; Jackson took a breath and stood to his feet as well.

"But, she was completely immune to the effects of Jonathans fear toxin, she might not be effected by this as well," Logan regarded Jackson for a moment before replying.

"And what happens to Lisa if she survives."

"That's none of your concern," Jackson said curtly.

"I've spent the last three weeks preserving that girl's life, and now you come to me and ask me to do something for you that could kill her and you say that if she survives it's none of my concern, guess what, bub? I ain't falling for it." Logan made a move to leave the room before Jackson continued.

"Take a moment if you will, Wolverine, to picture what might happen to Lisa if something is not done about Jonathan," he said coolly, "This way, is a way that Lisa might be able to survive. I saw what happened in the office at the school, when Lisa was cut, and I know how it happened. Because of your little connection with Lisa, she was able to use your gift of healing. I know that if she is affected by this, then she could use that power once again." Logan looked back at Jackson, with a smirk, he held out the pen; Logan hesitated one moment before reaching out and taking it from his hand. Both men suddenly looked up as the door opened, Lisa took a step in before suddenly stopping causing Jonathan to run into her back.

"Oh My God, you've brain washed him."

xXx

A half an hour later, Logan and Lisa were sitting next to each other in front of the desk. Had anyone looked at them they would have thought that they looked like a couple going through counseling. "Wait a minute; you think that the professor and the rest of them are just going to go along with all this?" Lisa interrupted as she looked from Jonathan and Jackson, but she made a point not to look at Logan.

"We'll convince them," Jonathan said looking at her lazily.

"How?"

"You don't want to know." Jonathan leaned forward slightly in his seat,

"Yes," Lisa leaned forward imitating Jonathan's action, "I really do."

_"Ease off those thrusters, Leese," _Lisa growled and sat back in her chair…

_"It's worn off already? Here I was getting used to the silence." _Logan glared at Lisa, but remained silent.

"So, now what?" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the wall behind Jonathan's head.

"Road trip," Jackson answered.

"Excuse me?" she looked over at Jackson who was leaning against the left wall with his arms over his chest.

"Thanks to your friend here, we won't be able to make it past airport security." Lisa raised her eyebrows as if the thought had never accord to her, "We'll have to drive to New York." A moment of silence passed over them before Lisa stood to her feet and walked towards the door.

"So, when do we leave?" Jonathan smiled and stood from his seat to walk over to Lisa, he led her out the door.

"Might as well follow em' Wolf Boy," Logan set Jackson with a hard glare, but stood to his feet and turned to the door. "Oh, and don't forget this," he turned just in time to see Jackson throw something at him. He caught it in his hand and looked down at it. A low growl sounded from his throat as he realized what it was. His dog tags.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk _

Logan caught up with Lisa and Jonathan just in time to see Jonathan hand her the black bag he had seen her carry back to her house, a look of confusion washed over her face and Logan found himself almost smiling. She was adorable when she was confused, but then she looked up and found him watching her; Lisa slung the bag over her shoulder and then walked to the elevator at the end of the hall. She stood next Jackson who was standing in front of the doors.

_He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through _

The ding of the elevator sounded just as Logan and Jonathan came up behind them. Lisa and Jackson stepped into the elevator but quickly found that it was smaller then most elevators.

"I think we'll take the next one," Logan said, Lisa rolled her eyes as the doors shut and the elevator began to descend.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right _

"Oh! Shoot!" Lisa suddenly exclaimed realizing she did not have her purse.

"What now, Lisa?" Jackson said turning to her within the small space.

"Where is my purse?" She turned to face him as well, but when she noticed how close they were, she flattened herself against the wall.

_Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came _

"It's already in the car, in the trunk; you didn't think I would let you run around with all those pens, did you?" During her the two months that she was left alone with Jonathan, she had gotten used to being close to both Jonathan and Jackson, but during the short time that she was at the school, it had become foreign. Jackson closed the small gap between them and placed his hands on the wall of the elevator behind her head.

"Screw you."

"Manners, Lisa," he glared down at her.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness _

Lisa gasped as she felt his hands on the back of her head, at first, she thought he was going to ram her head into the wall, but then she felt her hair fall over her shoulders. Jackson took the step away and held out the hair band that had been holding her hair up. When she reached to take it from him, he jerked it away and placed it in his pocket, "I like your hair better down, Leese."

The doors opened and Lisa quickly darted out grateful to have some space.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

Jackson led Lisa from the hospital and to the parking lot where two black hummers were sitting waiting for them. Two minutes later, Logan and Jonathan came walking out of the building and towards Lisa and Jackson.

"Lisa, you're riding with me," Jonathan said motioning towards the second hummer.

"Of course I am," Lisa muttered.

"What was that?" Jonathan eyes filled with fire,

"Oh nothing," she said with a fake smile.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence _

Lisa quickly made her way to the car and slid into the passenger side slamming the door behind her. This was not what she had in mind when she came to Miami. The driver's door opened and Jonathan slid in, dropping something into her lap as he did so. She looked down and saw that it was an orange envelope, glancing curiously at Jonathan; she put her hand out and slid the object out and into her palm. It was her necklace that she had put her 'Wedding Ring' on; she let out a clipped breath and her eyes snapped up and looked at him.

"I am **not **wearing this." She snapped, throwing it into his lap.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you _

"You are going to wear it," Jonathan said slowly lifting it from his lap and clenched his fist around the necklace.

"No, I won't," his eyes flashed he reached out and grabbed her throat, sliding over, he crushed her body agianst the door and tightened his grip on her throat, cutting off her oxygen supply.

_"Logan, do something!" _she begged silently. Seconds later, there was a knock on Jonathan's window.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

Jonathan Released her with a jerk cuasing her to hit her for head on the dash board. He slid back to his seat and rolled down his window, "What?!" he barked. Logan leaned down to speak to him,

"Incase you haven't noticed, this isn't the time to make love to your wife, so if you're through, we need to be leaving." And with that, Logan turned and walked back to the other car.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Lisa heard the car start as something fell into her lap, she knew it was the necklace again and she opened her mouth to tell him exactly what she thought of the necklace. "Humor me, Lisa," Jonathan snapped as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Fine," she slowly put the necklace around her neck with shaking hands.

_"Don't get the feeling I suddenly like you again for that little save, I still hate you."_

_"Well, Leese, things are about to get very hard for both of us. Just don't go getting Jonathan mad at you every five minutes."_

Her Brows furrowed in confusion, but she made no reply.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life..._

_

* * *

_

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

**-The Fray

* * *

**

Well, here it is, I hope you enjoyed this one, please review, I want to finish some other **stories before I put 'People Pleaser' up.  
Go to my Homepage, it has cover art and stuff for the Turning Tables series, plus a theme song by Thousand Foot Krutch, leave something in the guestbook and tell me if you like. Please review!**

With All Due Respect  
$Nina Rippner$


End file.
